Write Your Own Story
by kgkah123
Summary: I'm currently suffering from writer's block so-you can help! Here you can write the story the way YOU want it.Rated T because you never know...
1. Chapter 1

Write your own story!

Let me explain. In your reviews, submit a character you would like to add to the story. Over time, once we've dealt with the time it takes place and all the characters, then...my favorite part! You—the readers—will submit scenes to the story and I will put them together in an order that tells a good story! The reason I'm doing this is because I'm completely and totally submerged in writer's block, and I want to know what you—the readers—want to hear. So let's start with the characters. I will then update on all the accepted characters. And after that you can start submitting your paragraphs!

Character Form:

Clan (_StarClan, Dark Forest, ThunderClan, etc.):_

Name (_Can be used/unused but has to be a proper warrior's name-no 'Dragonball' or whatever):_

Rank (_The first four people to choose 'Leader' 'Deputy' and 'Medicine Cat' will get that position. The rest must choose...something else.):_

Gender (_Tom/she-cat:)_

Age (_In moons)_:

Looks (_BE DESCRIPTIVE!)_:

Kits:

Mate:

Apprentice:

(_Please describe the name(s) of your kit(s)/mate(s)/apprentice(s) and what they look like)_

Personality:(BE DESCRIPTIVE!):

Example:

Clan: ShadowClan

Name: Reedkit

Rank: kit

Gender: She-cat

Age: 5 moons

Looks: Reedkit is very bright ginger, her pelt looking almost flame-colored, especially when light strikes it. She has no tabby markings to flaw her brilliant pelt, rare for a girl. She's light and agile, her pelt glossy and sleek no matter what the weather. She has brilliant emerald green eyes that shine like separate jewels, and they are always wide and curious.

Kits: None, has 2 littermates Ivykit-a ginger she-cat with dark, leafy green eyes and Ashkit-a white tom with ginger patches and dark hazel eyes.

Mate: None

Apprentice: None

Personality: Pretty, selfish and stuck-up, usually expects to get whatever she wants. She's lazy and she only cares for her littermates, and then she cares a lot for them. Her and Ivykit are always getting into trouble, and they must rely on the bigger Ashkit to keep them in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Accepted characters:

Name: Wildpaw/storm  
>Clan: ShadowClan<br>Rank: senior apprentice  
>Gender: she-cat<br>Age:11 moons  
>Looks: small, lithe dark ginger she-cat with lighter patches on her underbelly and chest. Brilliant green eyes with a ring of yellow around the pupil.<br>Family: mother is Rainheart, father is Boulderstrike, siblings are Tanglekit and Leopardkit  
>Kits: none<br>Mate: none  
>Apprentice: none<br>Personality: Wildpaw is an energetic young cat who is always up and doing something. She loves to run through the forest as fast as she can, enjoying the feel of the wind in her whiskers. However, she has a hot temper that tends to flare up when cats scold her or criticize her. She hates when cats yell at her for doing something wrong, even when she deserves it; she's a bit scatterbrained, and sometimes wanders off in the middle of a task. She's fairly smart, and can occasionally come across as arrogant and hostile. She's very proud, and hates to ask for help or apologize, though she'll eventually break down, especially when family is involved.  
>Ever since she was a kit, she has had the strange ability to see the spirits of cats who have died; StarClan, Dark Forest, or in between as the case may be. One of these cats is Halfpaw, who she sometimes tends to treat as a sidekick though he is older than her. She often wonders how she got this gift, and hasn't told anyone, not even her family and closest friends. She will get defensive if anyone asks why she is always up late at night or out of camp; she is usually trying to talk to these cats and trying to put the puzzle pieces together.<br>I'll put her family and Halfpaw in a seperate review later.

Clan (StarClan, Dark Forest, ThunderClan, etc.):Shadowclan  
>Name (Can be usedunused but has to be a proper warrior's name-no 'Dragonball' or whatever):Featherkit  
>Rank (The first four people to choose 'Leader' 'Deputy' and 'Medicine Cat' will get that position. The rest must choose...something else.):Kit<br>Gender (Tom/she-cat:)She-cat  
>Age (In moons):4<br>Looks (BE DESCRIPTIVE!):A very fluffy gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes. Her chest and under belly are white, along with her paws. She has bright blue eyes, but is blind in her left eye. She works extra hard to overcome this disadvantage, but people still tease her.  
>Kits:...<br>Mate:Ashkit, maybe?  
>Apprentice:...<br>(Please describe the name(s) of your kit(s)/mate(s)/apprentice(s) and what they look like)  
>Personality:(BE DESCRIPTIVE!):She is very quiet and soft-spoken, believing that words speak louder than actions. She can be very enthusiastic, but only when it comes to proving herself to the clan, and showing them that her blind eye doesn't weaken her. She is often teased, and has low self-esteem.<br>Other-Her mother was killed by a badger when she was three moons old, and her father ignores her, thinking that she's useless with her blind eye. Others call her blind-eye and no-use.  
>Clan (StarClan, Dark Forest, ThunderClan, etc.):Shadowclan<br>Name (Can be used/unused but has to be a proper warrior's name-no 'Dragonball' or whatever):Breezestar  
>Rank (The first four people to choose 'Leader' 'Deputy' and 'Medicine Cat' will get that position. The rest must choose...something else.):Leader?..<br>Gender (Tom/she-cat:)Tom  
>Age (In moons):30<br>Looks (BE DESCRIPTIVE!):A very tall and handsome black Tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail. He has piercing blue eyes, and a torn ear. He is covered with battle scars.  
>Kits:Featherkit<br>Mate:Whiteflower (desceased)-A pretty gray tabby with white underbelly fur. She has pale yellow eyes.  
>Apprentice:Brightpaw-A bright Ginger she-cat with a splotch of white on her back. She has pale green eyes.<br>(Please describe the name(s) of your kit(s)/mate(s)/apprentice(s) and what they look like)  
>Personality:(BE DESCRIPTIVE!):Very quiet and stuck-up, but also head-strong, and not afraid to rush into battle. He ignores his daughter, Featherkit, because he thinks she's useless. He isn't one to forget a grudge.<br>If you have any questions, PM me!

Clan: Windclan  
>Name: Tallpaw<br>Rank: warrior apprentice  
>Gender: tom<br>Age: 6 moons  
>Looks: He's mostly black with white patches. He has ice blue eyes. His paws are also white, but they are like dirty white.<br>Kits: none  
>Mate: none<br>Apprentice: none  
>(Please describe the name(s) of your kit(s)mate(s)/apprentice(s) and what they look like)  
>Personality:(BE DESCRIPTIVE!): He's quiet, he only talks when spoken too. He's very loving, he cares for his friends. He's not aggressive, he doesn't even like fighting. He wishes that there could be peace between the clans, but if he has too, he's not afraid to fight to protect his clan.<br>*His mentor is Foxfur a redish brown tom who is very aggressive.

Clan: formerly ShadowClan  
>Name: HalfpawSilentstrike  
>Rank: was an apprentice, later a rogue<br>Gender: tom  
>Age: 28 moons<br>Looks: A large but sleek dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly, white paws; chilling pale blue, almost colorless eyes. His jaw is violently twisted into a permanent leer on one side, and the fur is patchy on the twisted side.  
>Kits: none<br>Mate: none, had feelings for Larkflight  
>Family: none left<br>Apprentice: Wildpaw is sort of his apprentice, in the way that he shows her the odd battle move and helps her hone her skills  
>Personality: Normally cold, reclusive, and formal. He spends a lot of his time either keeping an eye on Wildpaw or spending hours at a time in the forest, simply observing what goes on around him. He is proud to the extreme, almost never accepting help from anyone. He usually keeps his temper under control, but it can flare up on the occasion. After moons, he prefers to keep to himself and be alone, though he still feels an emptiness he can't explain. He isn't afraid to kill to get what he wants.<br>When he was alive, he was a ShadowClan apprentice, but was an outcast due to his twisted face, the scars of an attack by a fox when he was a kit. After moons of hatred and being shunned, he snapped, attacked and killed his abusive mentor, and fled the Clan. As a rogue, he changed his name to Silentstrike and built up followers, with the intent to attack ShadowClan and get his revenge. But when the attack began, he saw his apprentice-hood crush and the only cat who was kind to him, Larkflight, was almost killed. Feeling remorse, he saved Larkflight and stopped the battle, losing his life in the process. However, instead of going to StarClan or the Dark Forest, he discovered that he was too evil for StarClan but not enough to go to the Dark Forest. He was to wander the forest for the rest of his afterlife.  
>After moons of being invisible, he discovered that one young she-cat could see him; Wildpaw of ShadowClan. When the apprentice confronted him about her gift, he was intrigued. He became her self-appointed guardian for selfish reasons, and because of her immense value in his eyes. But over time he has become rather fond of Wildpaw. He sees himself in the young cat, as well as Larkflight, the cat he wishes to see again over any other. And though he tries not to show outward affection, he will do anything in his power to keep her safe.<p>

Clan: ShadowClan  
>Names: Tanglekit, Leopardkit<br>Rank: kits  
>Genders: Tanglekit is a she-cat, and Leopardkit is a tom<br>Age: 4 moons  
>Looks: Tanglekit is a skinny, pale brown she-cat with constantly messy fur and bright amber eyes. Leopardkit is a big, brawny golden tom with darker flecks, big paws, and dark amber eyes<br>Parents: Rainheart and Boulderstrike  
>Siblings: Wildpaw<br>Mate/kits: none yet  
>Personalities: Tanglekit is a sweet, shy little cat who clings to Leopardkit like a burr. She's always following him around, going along with whatever he says without question. She gets into trouble a lot this way. However, she can be snappy and defiant when she wants to be.<br>Leopardkit is the exact opposite: he's an unholy terror who loves to cause trouble wherever he goes. He is defiant and proud to the last, yelling at the warriors who try to get him to calm down. He loves exploring and leaving the camp.

Clan: ShadowClan  
>Name: Boulderstrike<br>Rank: deputy  
>Gender: tom<br>Age: 33 moons  
>Looks: Sturdy, powerfully-built gray tom with faint, darker stripes. Hard amber eyes.<br>Kits: Wildpaw, Tanglekit, Leopardkit  
>Mate: Rainheart<br>Apprentice: up to you  
>Personality: Stern and unyielding. He likes order and routine, and isn't afraid to show his claws in battle. What he says goes, and not even StarClan themselves could change his mind. He's also very ambitious. He tends to snap at cats a lot. He has a soft spot for Tanglekit and Leopardkit.<p>

Clan: ShadowClan  
>Name: Rainheart<br>Rank: Queen  
>Gender: she-cat<br>Age: 30 moons  
>Looks: a small gray tabby she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes<br>Mate: Boulderstrike  
>Kits: Wildpaw, Tanglekit, Leopardkit<br>Apprentice: none  
>Personality: a sweet, caring queen who cares deeply for her Clan and her kits alike. Motherly as she is, she's more than willing to give insolent kits a tongue-lashing when need be. She worries about Wildpaw's leaving the camp at night, but doesn't question her.<p>

Clan: Windclan  
>Name: Redleaf<br>Rank: Queen (expecting)  
>Age: 14 moons<br>Looks: a dark ginger cat w/ amber eyes and a lithe build  
>Kits: when they r born they'll be Fogkitnose(tom), Robinkit/song (she-cat), Glidingkit/leaf (she-cat), Snowkit/fall (tom  
>Kits: none<p>

Mate: Eggwhisker (cream colored tom w/ blue eyes)  
>Apprentenice: none<br>Personality: sarcastic, but nice to the ones she loves (she is Graypelt's sister

Clan: Windclan  
>Rank: Medicine cat<br>Gender: She-cat  
>Age: 14 moons<br>Looks: pale gray fur w/ darker gray flecks and amber eyes, she had a lithe build and is very fast despite her little exercise as a Medi. cat  
>Kit(s): none<br>Mate: none  
>Apprentice: none (her mentor is Kestrelflight)<br>Personality: kind, gentle,caring -a natural medi. cat - she always cares for cat Windclan or otherwise

Clan: Thunderclan  
>Name: Moonkit<br>Rank: kit  
>Gender: She-kit<br>Age: 5 moons  
>looks: silver she-cat with black stripes, white under-belly paws and muzzle and vibrant aqua blue eyes. She has a slender frame and she is very petite and looks soft and sweet but don't let that fool you from her agressive and spunky personality.<br>kits: none yet  
>Mate: Not yet,but you can choose her crush.<br>Apprentice: None yet  
>Personality: A fiery little volcano just waiting to burst. She's quick tempered and fierce and her temper can sometimes get the best of her. She is also head-strong and hates that fact that she is blind in her left eye. being blind in her left eye affects her training to become a warrior and she's trying really hard to earn her warrior name. On the other hand she's passionate and lovable and has a great sense of humor. She's fun to be around and she's bold but often gets in trouble with her sharp show-offs and snobby apprentices.<br>( she's not evil or anything, lol just a bit head-strong and quick-tempered)  
>I will write her storyline in another review<br>Hope you like my charcter!  
>~Moony XD<p>

Clan: RiverClan  
>Name: Grayfoot<br>Rank: Elder  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Age: 65 moons  
>Appearance: Black she-cat with light gray paws and a white tail-tip and muzzle.<br>Kits: Sugarfrost- pretty, slender white she-cat with sky-blue eyes; now a warrior. Spicepaw- handsome, well-muscled dark ginger tom; now in StarClan (died of an adder bite) :(  
>Mate: Icepelt- handsome snow-white tom with dark amber eyes; now in StarClan (died of greencough) :(<br>Apprentice: none  
>Personality: Wise, understanding she-cat who knows the pain of losing a family member. She can be grumpy at times, but she is a good cat. She has no littermates.<p>

Played by: Raintail of RiverClan

Accepted Characters:

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Moonkit-silver she-cat with black stripes, white under-belly paws and muzzle and vibrant aqua blue eyes. She has a slender frame and she is very petite and looks soft and sweet but don't let that fool you from her agressive and spunky personality. Played by: Moonshine16

Elders:

RiverClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Sugarfrost-pretty, slender white she-cat with sky-blue eyes Played by: Raintail of RiverClan

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Grayfoot-Black she-cat with light gray paws and a white tail-tip and muzzle. Played by: Raintail of RiverClan

WindClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Apprentice: Graypelt- pale gray fur w/ darker gray flecks and amber eyes, she had a lithe build and is very fast despite her little exercise as a Medi. Cat Played by: _

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Tallpaw-He's mostly black with white patches. He has ice blue eyes. His paws are also white, but they are like dirty white. Played by: Tallstar07

Queens:

Redleaf- a dark ginger cat w/ amber eyes and a lithe build Played by: _

Kits:

Elders:

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Breezestar-A very tall and handsome black Tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail. He has piercing blue eyes, and a torn ear. He is covered with battle scars. Played by: XXWhispersInTheDarkXX

Deputy:

Boulderstrike-Sturdy, powerfully-built gray tom with faint, darker stripes. Hard amber eyes. Played by: WildheartTheWarrior

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Wildpaw-small, lithe dark ginger she-cat with lighter patches on her underbelly and chest. Brilliant green eyes with a ring of yellow around the pupil. Played by: WildheartTheWarrior

Queens:

Rainheart- a small gray tabby she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes Played by: WildheartTheWarrior

Kits:

Featherkit-A very fluffy gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes. Her chest and under belly are white, along with her paws. She has bright blue eyes, but is blind in her left eye. She works extra hard to overcome this disadvantage, but people still tease her. Played by: XXWhispersInTheDarkXX

Tanglekit- skinny, pale brown she-cat with constantly messy fur and bright amber eyes Played by: WildheartTheWarrior

Leopardkit- big, brawny golden tom with darker flecks, big paws, and dark amber eyes Played by: WildheartTheWarrior

Elders:

StarClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Icepelt- handsome snow-white tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Spicepaw- handsome, well-muscled dark ginger tom Played by: Raintail of RiverClan

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Dark Forest:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Cats Outside The Clans:

Silentstrike-A large but sleek dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly, white paws; chilling pale blue, almost colorless eyes. His jaw is violently twisted into a permanent leer on one side, and the fur is patchy on the twisted side. Played by: WildheartTheWarrior


End file.
